bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchell Ryder
Mitchell Ryder is a billionaire, the leader of an illegal weapon cartel and an assassin. Appearance Ryder3.jpg|Mask Ryder2.jpg|Indoor occasions Ryder1.jpg|Appearance in public His face is shown on any occasion other than assassinatoon jobs. The mask is an engraved metal mask with a tint of purple in it and functions the same way as the mask used in the game Dishonored, as in disguising your face and magnifying sight. He often wears the garbs seen on the picture. Below his mask is the face of a man in his late 20’s. His exact age is something he doesn’t know as well, since he never wants to check out the certificate because he might get caught if he did. Below the mask is a relatively tall man who hasn’t showed any serious sign of aging. He has messy brown hair and a small beard to cope. Personality Typical assassin personality: In public he doesn’t like to be among the people, rather going through alleys and chilling on rooftops. Mitchell also suffers from schizophrenia, he has two other voices inside his head that he can’t ignore, one keeps begging him to stop killing people and be good while the other, who has the upperhand, tells Mitchell to kill more and kill more violently. This influences his personality. He has sort of a short fuse and falls out to people quite quickly. Mitchell also isn’t afraid of anything because the ‘evil’ voice keeps telling him it’s for a good purpose: satisfying bloodlust. Likes Killing His evil voice Sneaking Scotch Coffee Dislikes Showing his face in public Being in a big crowd of people Unfinished missions His good voice Competition History '''(WIP) '''Mitchell grew up in a rich family. His father was the leader of an assassin organisation that hired the best assassins in the US. When he died, Mitchell inherited his fortune and he gave the lead of the company to one of his friends, who was a succesful student in Harvard. When he was 18, Mitchell moved to Russia to seek lessons in killing and he became a master with the bow. He found out that his mother was attacked by a beast during pregnancy and it caused Mitchell to evolve into a Fullbringer with his object of affinity being one of his many knives that he carries around. That one is the one that he always had because it turns into his only long-range weapon. He dislikes the use of guns due to the sound they make. After 5 years in Russia, he moved to Japan to find an organization to work on. He still had billions from his father in the bank and bought a large mansion in the outskirts of Tokyo, in Naruki. From there he runs a nationwide cartel of weapons and his main client is Lance Marshall, who uses the guns to protect his casinos. He sells to anyone who pays and there is no way it can be traced back to him because he's only involved through persons that he knows well. They carry out messages for him. He had invested 500 million into the cartel and the money is flowing in. He also owns a weapon factory to produce said weapons. It stands on the name of one of his best friends as he owed Mitchell a favor. Today, Mitchell is barely involved in his cartel and just pays people and cashes in. He now is part of an assassin organisation who works for the highest bidder. He does this for the rush and to satisfy the evil voice of his schizophrenia. He also still frequently visits Lance in his regular attire to discuss business. Lance is the only man Mitchell really trusts. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Peak of Despair When the object is activated it forms a bow in his left hand and a quiver on his back. The bow has an old magical look and around the middle it glows a bright purple, holding arcane energy for his abilities. Ability 1 Charges a powerful arcane-infused arrow which travels faster than a normal arrow would, hence having more piercing power than normal arrows. Ability 2 Infuses air around him with arcane magic which reflects light, allowing one unseen movement in the turn of use (+ attack afterwards) Ability 3 A thick, strong arrow is fired but not very assassin-y as it makes quite some noise when it fires so it is used if compromised. It slightly homes towards where the user is looking at. The lack of silence in this technique is the reason Mitchell doesn't like using it. Manipulations Statistics OOC notes Mitchell is in no known way linked to the Purple Maniac Most times online: weekdays from 5 to 10 pm CEST and from noon until 3 am in weekends Trivia Face Claim is Jason Brody from Far Cry 3 Quotes Optional. Gallery 400px-Jasonbrodyfarcry3.jpg far_cry_3-2391677.jpg Ryder3.jpg Ryder2.jpg Ryder1.jpg F6522ddfb6449913831359da2c79511b6757cb4a0eb59540072bd95d0f35b917.jpg